poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mystery of the Shadow Thief Transcripts
Here is the transcript of The Mystery of the Shadow Thief. (A short opening of Power Rangers Data Squad started as the logo saids "The Mystery of the Shadow Thief") The short begins that night, it was a peaceful evening until an detain danger. French Narrator: Ahh, another peaceful evening in Canterlot City once again. Listen to the tropical tranquility. Then, the town of Canterlot City; something up above appeared and stole the sign. French Narrator: Uh-oh. Suddenly, the shadow figure moves on to the rest of Canterlot City, a cop is writing a ticket for a car parked near a fire hydrant, the figure still invisible, stole some items, then he noticed that the car has disappeared, so the cop picks up the fire hydrant, moves it to the adjacent car, and places the ticket on that car, whistling as he casually walks away, the thing moves on to SpongeBob SquarePants' house, Gary wakes up, sees the thing, and meows in terror, SpongeBob is still fast asleep. SpongeBob SquarePants: (mumbling, half-asleep) Two soups, please. Thank you. (as something takes his blanket) You keep the change. (as something takes his pillow) What? He woke up fully and stares fixedly at the thing in terror as the camera zooms out to show half of his belongings missing. The next morning, Robbie was still asleep when Pinkie Pie alarmed him. Pinkie Pie: Robbie! Wake up! At last, Robbie woke up. Robbie Diaz: (yawning) Pinkie, can't it wait? I'm trying to get some sleep. Pinkie Pie: There's a complete thievery at Canterlot High! Robbie Diaz: Wait, what!? At CHS, Robbie came up to see Twilight and the rest of their friends. Robbie Diaz: Twilight, Guys, we're here! Twilight Sparkle: Robbie, we're so glad you're here. Robbie Diaz: So, what's this all about? Applejack: We got ourselves a thief somewhere in this here city. So with that said, Robbie and the others went to the gym when they saw the citizens along with Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna, SpongeBob was telling everyone about last night. SpongeBob SquarePants: I saw him! he was black! he was all shadowy like! And he stole everything! Patrick Star: That's horrible! Patrick gobbles down Kelly's tray of food, along with her fruit juice. Kelly: Hey! SpongeBob SquarePants: It was the work of the Notorious... Shadow... Thief! The crowd murmurs worriedly, even Celestia and Luna were worried. David: He smashed my dad's wheelbarrow! Casey: He broke my tennis racket! Mrs. Smith: He ate my children's homework! Jeremy and Anna Smith: Yes. (gave each other a high five) Mr. Lewis: (pointing at his ruined pants) Do I need to say it? Then, the crowd murmurs some more. Aaron: How can we protect ourselves? Mr. Krabs: I've got it! Let's all buy a Krabby Patty! But, the crowd boos and throws ketchup and mustard bottles at him. Principal Celestia: Now now, Everyone, calm down, we'll think of a way. Vice Principal Luna: How, Sister? He even took my beloved supplies from my office. Then, Sandra Sinclair came to see what the commotion is. Sandra Sinclair: Hello, excuse me. Harry: Hey there, Sandra, a little too early for an interview? Sandra Sinclair: Well, no, I don't want to cause everyone to panic, But I've just received a message from my boss and he has informed me that one of our city's famous rockstars, Angus Scattergood, has gone missing. So... Girls: (screams) Citizens: (gasp) Sandra Sinclair: (sighs) Too late. Amy Rose: (gasp) Angus Scattergood, missing?! (faints and fell to the floor and the others watched) Zoe Batheart: Amy? Yoshi: Aww, look at her! This is terrible. Rodney: We should lock our doors! Mable: We should call my nephew! Royal Knight: We should dig a moat! Patrick Star: We should take the entire city, and push it somewhere else! With that said, they all paused in one few moments for Patrick's idea. Squidward Tentacles: That idea may just be crazy enough... to get us all killed as it almost did last time! (as the crowd resumes fretting) Patrick Star: (amongst the murmuring) What's wrong with my idea? Vincent: Let's get the Data Squad Rangers to go after him! Mr. Krabs: There ain't no one fool enough to take on someone dangerous like the Shadow Thief! Then, a horrible screeching noise is heard; the crowd cringes, we see a scary-looking old guy in a raincoat with a hook for a hand, scraping it on the window of the gym as he stops. Unnamed Sailor: You got a bathroom in this place? Jake: (looks slightly peeved) In the back. Unnamed Sailor: (with his legs wobble) Thanks. (ran for it) Alice Diaz: (under a wide-brimmed cowboy hat) I'll catch your villain for ya, that is, if you're willing to pay! (tips brim up) Mr. Krabs: No! You'll never get a cent out of me! (runs to block the cash register with his body) Never! I'd rather let that monster come in here right now and eat you all alive! Mr. Krabs begins foaming at the mouth the crowd looks at him strangely; he calms down. Mr. Krabs: Uh, Sorry. Gallus: You were saying? Callie Jones: (sighs) Justin: Figures.. Robbie Diaz: (chuckles) Man, oh man, Alice, you sure do know how to make an entrance. Alice Diaz: (giggles) Aw, thanks, Dad. (to Mr. Krabs) And sorry about that, Mr. K, I don't even want your money. I was just playing up the drama of the moment, is all. Mr. Krabs chuckles, which gradually turns into crying. Sunset Shimmer: Uh, excuse me, Alice. But have you ever seen this Shadow Thief? Alice Diaz: Of course I have, Sunset, but I'm not gonna take that shadow jerk down for nothing. Because this is personal. Look. My bracelet's gone! (shows them as the crowd gasps) He must've got it while I had my back turned, the coward! Then, the crowd sympathizes. Alice Diaz: I am gonna get back what's mine! Then, the crowd started to cheers. SpongeBob SquarePants: (looks alarmed) What? But, Alice, you don't know what you're up against. We're talking about an Notorious... Shadow... Thief! (as the three words appear on screen) Alice Diaz: Well, I don't know nothing about Notorious, but look at this. (pulls out a wallet with pictures) Back at the Time Patrol, my future dad and Trunks' future counterpart wrangled Time Breakers and they defeated Mira. (as they see pictures of Robbie's future counterpart and Trunks fighting Time Breakers, then fought against Mira) Far as I'm concerned, doing 'em both together just saves rope. Now, I'm gonna go kick me some villain butt! Alice runs to the doors of CHS as the crowd goes wild. SpongeBob SquarePants: But, Alice, you don't know...! Alice Diaz: Don't worry, SpongeBob. I won't be long. Then she leaves the gym, but Spongebob chases after her. SpongeBob SquarePants: Alice! Alice! As SpongeBob went after Alice, the whole town in CHS cheered. Lucina: Something doesn't sound good. Yoshi: But how can that be possible for everything and Angus gone missing? Robbie Diaz: Don't know, but i think we should follow her and Spongebob, let's go. Callie Jones: Kelsey, could you stay here with others when we get back. Kelsey Morgan: No sweat, Callie, I'll take of the this while you go with Robbie and the others. Callie Jones: Okay, thanks. And so, Robbie, Callie, Yoshi and Lucina went to find their friends for help. As for the crowd, they were finally finished cheering. Mr. Krabs: (amidst the still-cheering crowd) Go get 'em, Alice! We have the utmost confidence in you! As the crowd stops, Mr. Krabs turns to Patrick. Mr. Krabs: Now, what was that idea of yours? Then, the scene cuts to all the citizens trying to push the buildings of Canterlot City. Patrick Star: PUSH! With the Citizens strain as they try to push the town, Benson had to stop them right away. Benson: Hold it! Hold it! We can't just push the whole city elsewhere, it'll make things more worse! Squidward Tentacles: I've told Patrick the same thing! Patrick Star: Barnacles, what else can we do!? Kelsey Morgan: For now, we'll just have to wait and see. So, Robbie has to gather the rest of his friends to find Alice and Spongebob just to make sure they stay safe as they figure out who would be the Shadow Thief. Robbie Diaz: Okay, we should be close to Alice and Spongebob. Mordecai: So, what's the plan now? Twilight Sparkle: Well, we just have to figure out who the Shadow Thief is. Rigby: That sounds like a plan. Yoshi: We'll just need clues to where the thief took off to. Applejack: It might not be easy, we just have to keep our sharp eyes open. Callie Jones: Applejack is right, something fishy is going on and I don't like it, come on. Then, SpongeBob catches up to Alice trying to stop her. SpongeBob SquarePants: Wait! Alice! Alice Diaz: Hey, SpongeBob, you coming to watch? SpongeBob SquarePants: Alice, don't go! Alice Diaz: Why not? SpongeBob SquarePants: Alice, I saw him! he's big... scary... and black! (as each word appears on the screen; "Big" displayed in large text, "Scary" in green drippy text, and "Black" in a darker black text) Alice Diaz: So is Psycho Black and the other Legendary Black Rangers, but I'm not afraid of them either! SpongeBob SquarePants: You'll get massacred! (collapses into sponge-cubes) Alice Diaz: SpongeBob, I'm from the future. What you think is big and what I think is big are two totally different "big"s. Besides, he's got my bracelet. I can't take that sitting down. SpongeBob SquarePants: Okay, but what if the thief didn't take your bracelet? Alice Diaz: If that thief didn't got my bracelet, who does? SpongeBob SquarePants: (unconvincingly) Um, I do? Alice Diaz: You do? Where? SpongeBob SquarePants: Um... in my pocket. Alice Diaz: Well, why didn't you just say so? Give it here! Come on! So, SpongeBob looks nervous, pulls something from his pocket, and opens his hand. Alice Diaz: SpongeBob, that's a paper clip and a piece of string. SpongeBob SquarePants: (shakes head, meekly) No, it's not. This is your bracelet. Alice Diaz: (annoyed) Dang it, SpongeBob! SpongeBob SquarePants: (defensively) How would you know?! It's always behind you! Oh, don't go, don't go, don't go! (jumps onto the front of her and hugs her) Alice Diaz: (pulls him off) SpongeBob, what is the matter with you? Now, I'm gonna go give that thieving numbskull what-for, and there's nothing you can say to stop me! (resumes walking) SpongeBob SquarePants: Oh, yeah? What if I said... 'blargen-fezibble-nukhip'? Alice Diaz: (stops) Well, I gotta admit, that's slowing me down, but I'm still going for him! (continues) SpongeBob SquarePants: (appears next to Alice as she strides along) You know, bracelets are so overrated. Let's just forget about it and go home. (as she keeps walking and he reappears) I've got ice cream! With sprinkles... (as she continues and he appears once more, this time with a mask of Robbie Diaz on his face) Alice, this is your father speaking! And I forbid you to go after this thief! You come back here, Young lady! Alice Diaz: You're not my real dad! SpongeBob SquarePants: (stands in front of her with boxing gloves) Alice, if you want to get to that thief, you're gonna have to go through me! But still annoyed, she pushes through his body as if walking through a pair of swinging doors, he then grabbed her ankles, crying. SpongeBob SquarePants: Alice, no! I can't let you! I'm not gonna let you get killed. If you find him, you'll get beaten up for sure! Alice Diaz: There's no way some stupid shadow punk's gonna take a beat of me. I'm too ridiculously tough! SpongeBob SquarePants: (still crying and holding onto her ankles) No, not tough enough. Not tough enough! Alice Diaz: SpongeBob, quit your worrying. I can take care of myself. After all, who's the strongest Power Ranger team before Turbo? With that question, she showed them the symbol of Zeo. SpongeBob SquarePants: Zeo are. Alice Diaz: And who put... (doing some kung fu skills) "Kung Fu" in Pai Zhuq? As Spongebob shows the symbol of Pai Zhuq, he then answered which Power Rangers. SpongeBob SquarePants: Jungle Fury did. Alice Diaz: And who saves your yellow backside from certain destruction on a regular basis? SpongeBob SquarePants: (as his butt has "Property of Robbie Diaz" printed on it, states it meekly) Robbie does. Alice Diaz: Right. And I can handle your little shadow thief too, cause I am the best there is! There's nothing too big or too dangerous for me to fight. SpongeBob SquarePants: Okay. Alice Diaz: Say it. SpongeBob SquarePants: There isn't anything... Alice Diaz: There's nothing! SpongeBob SquarePants: (in a high-pitched voice like Alice) There's nothing (normal voice) too big or too dangerous for you to fight. But... (as Alice cuts him off) But... (cuts him off again) And... (cuts him off again) We... (cuts him off again) I... (cuts him off again) Yeah but... Alice Diaz: No! SpongeBob SquarePants: You see... Alice Diaz: No! SpongeBob SquarePants: I... So, Alice cuts him off one last time with a frustrated groan. Meanwhile at Cyberspace, Jimmy Neutron begins to figure out who the thief was. Jimmy Neutron: Guys, come here. I think I've got something! Robbie Diaz: What is it, Jimmy? Jimmy Neutron: Goddard, identify the very event from last night! Goddard: (barks) As Goddard shows the screen about the shadow thief, Robbie begins to see who he is. Robbie Diaz: Whoa.. Yoshi: That was crazy! Callie Jones: Yeah, talk about causing some major damage. Jimmy Neutron: Clear the blurring, Boy. So, the blurring was about to be all clear. Mordecai: Awesome, now we can see much better. Sunset Shimmer: Guys, isn't that Dr. Eggman? With that showing the images, Sonic realized it was Eggman. Sonic the Hedgehog: Yeah, but he's not alone, there's Drake and Zeke. Emerl: Whatever it is that their up to, it can't be good. Robbie Diaz: Come on, time to call in reinforcements. Starlight Glimmer: Good idea, Alice and SpongeBob are gonna need help. Back with Alice and SpongeBob, the finally found out where the thief is. Alice Diaz: (picks up some something from the ground as if tracking someone and looks] A villain sign. (holds a small sign in her palm that has "Dr. Eggman" painted on it, looks up) according to my tracking radar, he's in that cave. SpongeBob SquarePants: Alice, are you sure you...? Alice Diaz: Course I am! I'm going in, and I'm not coming out 'til I got myself a big heaping plate of villain stew. So, she walks into the cave, SpongeBob hides behind a rock and shudders. Inside the cave, Alice finally encountered the Shadow Thief Alice Diaz: Come on out, Shadow Thief! I know you're here, show yourself! Then, the Shadow Thief reveals himself to be Dr. Eggman. Dr. Eggman: Surprised to see me, Alice? Alice Diaz: Eggman, what are you doing here? Dr. Eggman: I'm the one who stole from these people, My dear. Looking for this? With that shown, Alice notice he took her bracelet. Alice Diaz: My bracelet! Dr. Eggman: You want it? Come and get it, Sweetheart! Alice Diaz: With pleasure, Eggface! So, Alice begins her fight with Eggman. Dr. Eggman: Show me watch you got! Alice Diaz: Spirit of Lavender, Activate! (morphed) Lavender Blade! Just as they fight goes on, Eggman held her down to the ground. Meanwhile with SpongeBob, he had to help her from getting hurt, but he was still worried and still scared. SpongeBob SquarePants: I gotta help Alice, she needs my help, but how.... At last, Robbie and the others came just in time to the rescue. Twilight Sparkle: SpongeBob, where's Alice? SpongeBob SquarePants: She's inside the cave and fighting Eggman. Callie Jones: Are you serious! Gmerl: This can't be good. Serena: We have to help her, Robbie. Robbie Diaz: Don't worry about it, Serena. she is a ranger after all, she's been out training just as hard as us. Serena: I hope you're right. Rainbow Dash: Of course he's right, he's always the best leader we've known. Yoshi: Maybe we should probably help her out, just in case. Mordecai: Yeah, you're probably right, Yoshi. Rigby: I guess so. Callie Jones: I have an idea, you guys go in that cave to help Alice, while me, Amy, Ratchet and Clank will look for Angus. Robbie Diaz: Good idea, Callie. Gmerl: Hey, Vegeta, why don't you and Goku come with us, I got a feeling we're going to need your help. Goku: You bet, we're with you guy's all the way. Vegeta: If we have to, then I'm in as well. Robbie Diaz: Great, let's move out. Soon, Alice had to stop Eggman from making another thievery. Alice Diaz: I'm not done with you yet, Eggman! Dr. Eggman: But you will be soon enough, Lavender Ranger! Alice Diaz: Don't bet on it, Egghead! Then, Robbie and the rest of the Data Squad Rangers and their allies came to the rescue. Robbie Diaz: Ha! Dr. Eggman: You again! Emerl: Sorry we were late, Alice. Alice Diaz: Boy, am I glad to see you guys. Sunset Shimmer: Good thing that we came just in time. Robbie Diaz: Alright, Eggman, it's time we finish this fight, your thieving days are over. Dr. Eggman: Ha, we'll see about that! Meanwhile, Callie, Ratchet, Clank and Amy were in the underground dungeon to rescue Angus Scattergood. Callie Jones: Okay, Guys, all clear. So, they started to search as Clank detected something. Clank: My internal coordinates system indicates a right turn up ahead. Ratchet: Eh. My gut says this way, Clank. Callie Jones: Glad you're getting in touch with your feelings, Ratchet, but Robbie said we should be turn to the right. Ratchet: And we're heading in this direction, because? Amy Rose: Because, Angus is somewhere in this dungeon and we say so, that's why! Ratchet: Okay! okay, Yeesh! cranky. Amy Rose: WHAT DO YOU SAY?! Ratchet: Huh? oh. I said, "thank ye" for those words of wisdom. Callie Jones: (whispers) That was a good save. Then, Clank realizes that something is very wrong. Clank: This feels too easy. Why was there no alarm? Callie Jones: You're right, Clank, it is strange, everyone, stay sharp. At last, they heard a groaning voice not too far from here. Ratchet: What was that? Clank: I believe that it is coming from down there. Callie Jones: Let's check it out. As they went closer, they can see Angus in his shackles. Amy Rose: (gasp) It's Angus Scattergood! Hold on... However, Callie covered Amy's mouth. Callie Jones: Shh. (whispering) Be quiet, we don't want to trigger the alarm. Ratchet: You girls stay here, Clank and I will check it out. So then, Ratchet and Clank jumped down to the ground and ran to Angus. Ratchet: Hey, Angus, are you okay? Angus Scattergood: (groans) Then, Angus opened his eyes and looks at Ratchet. Angus Scattergood: Ozzie, is that you, Mate? Ratchet: No, it's just me, Ratchet, and Clank is with me too. Callie Jones: Angus, are you alright? Angus Scattergood: I... I believe so. Amy Rose: That's good to hear. Ratchet: Don't worry, Angus, we came here to rescue you. Clank: Do you happen to know where the keys are? Angus Scattergood: It's right next to that dungeon door, (pointing) just get me out of here. Ratchet: I'm on it. Just as the fight with Eggman goes on, he just couldn't take it any longer. Dr. Eggman: You may have return the stolen items, Red Ranger! but the battle's not over yet! Rainbow Dash: (as Eggman was escaping) He's getting away! Robbie Diaz: Let's go after him! SpongeBob SquarePants: Wait! They're way too far ahead, they'll never be caught that easily! Alice Diaz: SpongeBob's right, we'll get him next time. With that said, Robbie nodded in hopes to stop Eggman the next time. As they returned with triumph, CHS celebrated Alice and SpongeBob's heroisms. Principal Celestia: Alice, SpongeBob, we give you both our thanks for stopping Dr. Eggman. Alice Diaz: All in the days work, Principal Celestia. SpongeBob SquarePants: We're just happy to help. Serena ran to hug Alice and she was proud of her future daughter. Serena: Oh, Alice, I'm so proud of you. Alice Diaz: Thanks. Mom. Robbie Diaz: You did pretty good for battling Eggman. Callie Jones: Yeah, you were great. Angus Scattergood: And I would like to say thank you for rescuing me, including you, Ratchet. Ratchet: Aww, it was nothing. Alice Diaz: It was worth it. Spongebob Squarepants: I couldn't agree more, Alice. Rigby: Three cheers for Alice and SpongeBob! Hip Hip! Everyone: Hurray! Rigby: Hip Hip! Everyone: Hurray! Rigby: Hip Hip! Everyone: Hurray! The End Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5